


【带卡】黑书包

by GreatMilkTea



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatMilkTea/pseuds/GreatMilkTea
Summary: 高中生小狗土×成熟姐姐卡（有批文学）私设卡三十出头，土十七八，土和琳是邻居（虽然有琳出现但是是小过渡吧，介意的直接退出）热心高中生带土在回家路上碰到被前客人纠缠的卡卡西，伸出援手却一起被教训了一顿，然后被卡西带回家“感谢“。超级ooc
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【带卡】黑书包

带土没有想到自己又迟到了，明明昨天还和琳信誓旦旦地保证他绝对会准时到教室，但是今天过马路时又看见了昨天腿脚不便的、被自己帮助过的奶奶，他本想自己过马路，但看到颤颤巍巍的老人，带土还是不由自主地接过奶奶手上的菜篮，道：“是我，奶奶，还是去昨天一样的地方吗？”。等送完老人再去学校，果然还是被关着的铁门后的教导主任抓着了。  
因为一个星期连着迟到了四次，带土被惩罚放学后留下来打扫操场。最后一节课结束，他拎着扫把和簸箕走出教室，琳喊住他：“带土，不要拖到太迟哦，晚上来我家吃饭。算了，还是我来帮你吧。”  
“别别，真的别，主任肯定会盯着我做的。你快点回去，省的让伯母担心。我很快就会干完的，不让你们等我吃饭。嘿嘿，我走了，拜拜。”  
“那好吧，加油哦。”

糟糕，天怎么黑得这么快。带土边跑边想。

操场没什么垃圾，只是有些落叶，主任去看了他一眼就走了，带土却很认真地扫完了。去倒垃圾的路上碰到了体育社的人又帮忙去搬了器材，等他从教室拎了书包出来，天已经变成深紫色，晚饭的时间早就到了。带土实在怕琳一家人等，抄了不常走的小路跑着回去。

他在路过一支小巷时，看见一个银色长发的人被两个男人堵在墙角。其中一个抽着烟，穿着夹克，一副吊儿郎当的样子。这人吹了一口烟到银发的脸上，嬉笑道：“怎么样，上次我们俩兄弟是不是操的你很爽？今儿又有兴致，来陪哥俩玩玩。”

“不行，我最近休息，你们走吧。”  
“你个臭婊子，别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！都老成这样了，上次给你钱都是便宜了你，我可说，你真不值这个价，补偿补偿兄弟，来免费玩玩。”另一个人抬手推了银发一下。  
带土停在了巷口看着，他觉得这里的气氛不对。  
“既然你们觉得我不值去找别人不就行了，我再烂也不会免费，走了。”  
那两个男人见银发要走，嘴里叫骂着去推搡他，三个人扭打了起来。银发根本不是两个人的对手，眼看着要被两个人打到地上，带土冲了出去。  
“啊啊啊！你们放开‘她’！”带土把自己的书包砸到一个人身上，然后扑向了另一个人。夹克男被书包砸得懵了一下，再看发现是一个还穿着校服的高中生小屁孩，把夹克一脱便冲上去给了带土一拳。另一人得到帮助很快也摁住了带土，连个人的目标一下集中在了突然窜出的带土身上。带土脸上挨了一拳，被一人踢了膝盖倒到地上，一下无法起身，只能双手抱头保护自己。  
“赶紧住手！我已经报警了，警察马上就会过来！”银发亮了亮手里的手机。  
那两人被唬住，最后踢了几脚蜷缩在地上的带土，对卡卡西说：“你给我等着！”便捡了地上的衣服走了。

带土的手还僵着，身上各处都隐隐作痛。银发在他面前蹲下来，沉默地看着他。  
“呃，我就是觉得，两个大男人打一个女人太不是东西了。”带土坐起来，不知为什么被他盯得不好意思起来，不敢去看他漆黑的瞳仁。  
“多管闲事。”银发男子站起来往小巷外走，“来吧，给你看看伤口。刚刚我没有报警，只是吓走他们。警察还是麻烦。还有，我是男的。”  
带土本想说没有事，可听到最后一句十分吃惊，毕竟他留着长发，又长的精致好看，不由自主的就跟了上去。

他被银发男人带到了一个面积不大的出租屋，屋里的东西很简单，一张床，一把木椅子，还有一个衣柜。  
“你先去洗个脸，都是灰，给你擦完药就走吧。“银发男人转身去翻找，”哦，厕所在进门左手边。“带土进门之后一直很拘谨，听他这么说，也就乖乖去了。厕所没有窗户，很昏暗，他摸索了一下没有找到灯的开关，不过还是可以透过外面的光看见镜子里的自己：脸上被打的地方肿了起来，嘴角也破了，脸颊额头沾了土和灰尘，又流了汗，只有眉眼是亮的。  
他接了冷水把自己洗干净，水流过伤口时有微微的刺痛。他洗完之后随处看了看，在右手边的脏衣篓里有一件黑色蕾丝女士内衣。带土一下爆红了脸，脑子当机。等他回过神来，已经走出了浴室，脑海里浮出了之前那个夹克男说的“婊子“。  
“过来坐这。”银发男人手上拿着碘酒和棉签，让他坐在床上，然后弯腰在他身前为他擦拭伤口。过近的距离让带土发现面前这个男人有着光滑的皮肤，睫毛纤长。视线顺着黑色紧身衣往下，胸脯看起来鼓鼓的，腰肢纤细，臀又翘出一个完美的弧线。想到浴室看见的那件内衣，带土又脸红起来。  
“疼？”男人发现了他的异常。  
“我，我，没有。我叫带土，宇智波带土。今天那两个人说你是那个，呃，你是吗？还有刚刚在浴室里我看见……”  
“卡卡西。”男人收棉签的手顿了一下，“你看到的听到的都是真的。知道了差不多就可以走了，小屁孩。”卡卡西转过身去收拾。  
“对不起！对不起！谢谢你！”带土慌地一下站直，然后对卡卡西鞠了一躬就飞快地推门跑了出去。卡卡西头也没回，收拾了东西去洗一洗一身的脏污。谁也没发现落在门边的黑色书包。

他从卡卡西家跑回自己家时果不其然看到了琳。赶在琳开口前，带土先道了歉：“真的对不起！你们没等我吃饭吧，我真不是故意的。我干好卫生挺早的，但是回来的路上碰到一个大叔需要帮助我就去帮忙了，他真的很需要帮忙！没想到事情结束就这么迟了！”  
“你怎么受伤了？”  
“啊我，我扶那个大叔的时候不小心在路上绊了一下，两个人一起摔倒了，你看我受伤大叔还让我去他家处理了伤口，所以才这么迟了。不过没什么事，你放心！嘿嘿。”  
“啊，真的是，太马虎了！快点来吃饭吧，我们先吃过了，我给你留了便当，只是都凉了。”  
“没事没事，太感谢了，我自己热热就好。”带土笑嘻嘻地接过。  
等吃完饭休息时，带土却发现自己落了书包，其实也没什么重要的东西，但是作业和课本第二天上学还要用，如果不去拿明天上学会很麻烦，但是自己的直白提问肯定已经被那个叫卡卡西的男人讨厌了，还去找他就太尴尬了。  
在家里纠结了好久的带土迫于班主任的威慑，还是选择去找卡卡西。

他一脸纠结地站在门口，迟迟不敢敲门。他在楼下观察过，屋子里没有亮灯，人很可能已经睡了。扰人清梦的恐惧更让带土踟蹰。或许他会不会忘记锁门呢，如果锁了就明早来。带土给自己打了一下气，伸出手去按下了门把手，意外地，门开了。他看见了这辈子都没见过的美丽景象。

月光下的长发美人微微侧躺着，全身赤裸，雪白的肌肤泛着莹白的光。他一只腿支着曲起，左手揉捏着在卵蛋之下的小花，右手拇指和食指夹着红艳的乳头。汗打湿了长发，粘在脸颊和胸膛。发现有人进来，卡卡西微喘着望向带土，发现是白天的小孩之后，他吐出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇说：“要来操一操我这个婊子吗？”

完全没接触过异性身体的男孩楞在原地，面前的这个魅惑的妖精和白天对他臭脸的美人仿佛完全不是同一个人。但青春期的身体是完全诚实的，胯下的阴茎已经硬硬地顶起来了，卡卡西看见了带土反应，慢慢起身，嫩白的手指滑过嘴唇，勾起微笑。他一步一步走向青年，带土的呼吸随着两人之间不断缩短的距离而急促紊乱。  
那截胳膊搭上带土的肩，手心贴上肿起的脸颊，手指摩挲着他薄薄的上嘴唇，然后贴上了自己的红唇。柔软的舌头直接探了进去，带土还在吃惊于卡卡西的身体，想闭上嘴时，上颚已经被舔了一遍了。  
卡卡西吐出被自己含到嘴里的舌头，看着带土傻乎乎的样子笑了出来。  
“你，你，怎么……”  
卡卡西把带土的裤子往下一拉，让硬挺的阴茎跳了出来，一把握住，打断了他的话。带土低头看着自己涨大的柱身被握在微凉的手里，包皮被手指撸了下去，露出硕大的龟头，透明的液体让龟头湿润。  
卡卡西缓缓跪下，用指头揉了揉湿湿的马眼之后，张大着嘴直接吃下了面前的阴茎。富有经验的他懂得如何收好自己的牙齿，让自己口腔的软肉紧紧包裹住柱身，舌头抚慰着敏感的龟头。带土哪里受过这样的刺激，直接就射在他的嘴里。  
卡卡西也没想到，吞下了一部分精液，舌头吐出一些，把这些浊液摸到茎身上。  
“还没有给你深喉就直接射了吗，真是青涩呢~”

卡卡西牵着带土的手，把他带到了床边一起坐下帮着他脱下衣服。带土这时也不知道什么是该做不该做的了，不会拒绝，任由卡卡西扒光了自己。他被推倒，卡卡西坐到他的腰上，腹部的肌肉感觉到湿湿热热的东西，是卡卡西之前在玩弄的女穴。他抬起自己的腰，扶住又变的精神硬挺的阴茎，对准穴口，坐了下去。虽然青年的身体还没有成熟男人那样有力量，但是这处的发育还是十分惊人，花穴刚含下龟头就卡住了。卡卡西扭动起来，让龟头浅浅地戳刺，时不时磨到阴蒂，快感上升，甬道流下蜜液润滑，慢慢地吞下剩下的柱体。  
卡卡西完全坐下，腿根和带土的大腿紧紧贴在一起。一只手撑在腹肌上，另一只手抚摸着带土的胸，摆动着自己的屁股开始享受。卡卡西爽的直流水，嘴中也是娇娇的满足呻吟。带土被蛊地受不了，双手抓住那细腰，用力顶起自己的胯，把节奏带到自己这里。  
已经射过一次的阴茎长久不会疲软，得过趣之后带土也稍微懂了控制。他知道自己哪里想要，便用手把身上人的臀抬起又重重按下，阴茎龟头泡在淫液和软肉里。快速的抽插磨出白色的泡沫，臀肉和胯骨相撞，发出啪啪声，黑色的卷曲阴毛上也沾到了白沫。  
卡卡西突然向后弯了腰，手撑着带土的肩后仰，只张大着嘴僵住，微微颤抖。带土感觉到那甬道极致地收缩，然后有一股热液浇灌过来。他完全受不住，再快速抽插了两下，最后一个深挺，抓着卡卡西射地完完全全。

两个人抱着对方舒服的过去不应期，缓过来之后，卡卡西从带土身上下来，软下去的阴茎滑出自己的阴道，带出精液和其他液体。他向后撑着左手，双腿屈着打开，右手撑开闭拢的阴唇，伸出中指和食指进去扣挖出剩余的精液。  
“你，这个要弄出来的吗？”  
“废话，我不弄最后也会自己流出来的。不过留在里面怪难受。”  
“别弄了。”  
“什么？你再说一次？”  
“我说你别弄了。”  
“我刚说的你没听懂？”  
“听懂了，可我还想，你等着之后的一起弄呗。”  
带土把卡卡西扑到，舌头凑在他脖颈周围舔舐，像还没睁眼的小奶狗，只能靠闻嗅去认识世界。向下叼住一只乳头吃着，右手握住又硬起来的阴茎去找那朵小花。  
卡卡西想拒绝，但高潮完软软的身子完全使不上力气，只是推了带土一下，双手就被他一只左手按住压在头顶，任他侵犯。胸乳上都是口水，乳头被吸咬挺立，牙印盖在乳晕上，嘬出的吻痕留在微鼓的乳房。  
龟头找准穴口之后便用力挺进，甚至还碾过了阴蒂，卡卡西控制不住地呻吟起来。  
“别，太大了，太深了。”  
“你为什么会有奶子，好香，好香。”带土的唇舌离不开那个柔软之处，“下面也好软好舒服。”说罢狠狠挺动起腰，不顾身下人的求饶。  
“慢一点！慢一点！”  
带土盯着他失神的双眼，没有一丝停顿，肉体的拍打声比之前有更加大的趋势。直到他看见卡卡西的眼角有泪水渗出，他才突然反应过来，松开身下人的双手，捧住他的脸去吻那眼泪。  
“对不起，对不起，我退出来，你别哭。”说着抽出了自己的硬物。  
被塞满的小穴一下空虚，深处的痒意又侵上来。  
“你进来，快点！但是慢一点。”卡卡西抓住他的手。  
“我尽量，我，你太舒服了，我控制不住。”  
“啊，啊。”  
柔软再次包裹住了坚硬，带土控制自己慢慢抽出又缓缓插入，每次都进的很深，卡卡西的敏感点都被照顾到了，大脑渐渐被快意支配了。  
黑色书包仍静静地躺在门边，汹涌的爱欲弥漫，月亮也羞地一半躲进云里，真正的夜晚才刚开始。

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本只是想开车，没想到前面莫名写了这么长的铺垫。  
> 进圈晚吃的粮也少也不太会搜，想看高中生土干成熟姐姐卡的黄色文学，不知道以前有没有，就自己写了点。自割腿肉，如有雷同，我们可能是一个驾校毕业的（×  
> 或许我以后有脑洞，凑满五个发一次？  
> 如果不合胃口不要骂我呀。  
> （我真的不会取名字呜呜）黑书包大功臣


End file.
